1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus, a control method for controlling the sheet processing apparatus, and a storage medium for storing a program to achieve the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a sheet processing apparatus which inserts an insert sheet in prints has been provided. In the sheet processing apparatus like this, for example, it is possible to produce the prints on which images have been printed in monochrome respectively, and further to insert the insert sheet on which an image has been printed in color in the produced prints (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-091390).
Also, a sheet processing apparatus which executes a saddle stitch bookbinding process has been provided conventionally. Here, in case of executing such a saddle stitch bookbinding function, the sheet processing apparatus like this produces the prints by printing images respectively on a plurality of sheets, binding roughly the central portions of these sheets, and folding the bound sheets in half at the bound central portions thereof.
Incidentally, the conventional sheet processing apparatus can insert the insert sheet in the prints which are laid out flat, but cannot insert the insert sheet in the prints to which the saddle stitch bookbinding process is executed. For this reason, even when a user wishes a bound book or booklet which consists of monochrome-printed prints and a color-printed insert sheet which has been inserted as a spread in the monochrome-printed prints, the user cannot acquire the book or booklet like this.